


I Guess I love You Too.

by belafrickintalbot



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Christmas, Food Fight, Kisses, Love, M/M, Pie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-24
Updated: 2013-12-24
Packaged: 2018-01-05 23:10:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1099666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belafrickintalbot/pseuds/belafrickintalbot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean was holding an open bag of flour under one arm while chasing a laughing Cas around the kitchen. "You are so dead."</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Guess I love You Too.

It was the smell of baked apples and hot coffee that woke Dean Winchester this morning. He took a deep breath of the warm scented air before opening his eyes. It was 5:24 am and one of the few days Dean could sleep in, but he decided to get up anyway. He threw on a old tee-shirt and a cotton robe over his briefs before making his way to the kitchen.   
"Mornin." Dean yawned and rubbed his eyes as he spoke, making him hard to understand. Cas smiled as he looked over his shoulder.   
"Good morning Dean. Oh, and merry holidays" Dean laughed but didn't bother to correct the ex angel on his mistake. After All, he had been trying so hard to fit in and Dean couldn't help but to find it cute.   
"Merry holidays to you too, Cas. So, whats the plan for today? Put up a tree? Sing Christmas carols? Eat turkey?" Cas raised his eyebrows and looked over from the counter.   
"If those are all your traditions, then yes." Dean looked confused.   
"Seriously? You wanna do all that crap?"   
"Yes Dean. This is my first human Christmas and I want to do it right. What do you and Sam do every year?"   
"Nothin" Dean said it like it should have been obvious.   
"Oh." Cas sounded disappointed. He had been looking forward to this day for weeks and Dean couldn't help but to feel bad for him.  
"But, hey." Dean put on a cheery voice. "Who says we can't start now? We can get a tree from outside and I'm sure theres a store near by with a turkey and some lights. I'll even call Charlie and Kevin." Cas couldn't help but smile.   
"That sounds...That sounds very nice Dean."   
"All right" Dean loved seeing Cas happy, and if Christmas was going to make him happy then he was all in. "What are you doing over there anyway?"   
"Well I'm trying to make a pie." Cas looked down at his recipe book, confused. "But I'm not sure how to ge-" Dean cut him off.  
"Pie?" The hunter sprung up on his feet faster than he thought he could. "Here let me help." Cas smiled as Dean walked over.   
"I would like that. Thank you."   
~~~~~~  
It was now about 9:30 am and the pie wasn't even half done. Instead Dean was holding an open bag of flour under one arm while chasing a laughing Cas around the kitchen. "You are so dead." He yelled, giggling.   
"You know Dean, if I knew that this was your idea of help I never would have agreed to it." Cas shouted back, with a boyish grin on his face. Dean stopped running, grabbed a handful of flour and threw it.  
"Yes!" Dean exclaimed as the majority of the flour hit Castiel's head. Cas then grabbed the eggs and started throwing them one by one at the hunter's chest. He could barely hold in his laughter. Dean quickly ducked behind a table. "Thats it!" he yelled, reaching up to grab the milk. "You will so regret that." He then got up and ran straight over to Castiel, only taking one egg to the face on his way. He grabbed the ex angel by his collar and pinned him down.   
"Dean, As an angel of the lord I order you to let me go." Cas said in a mocking tone, but it was to late. Dean had already got Cas lying down and was sitting on top of him with the flour in one hand and the milk in the other.   
"Say: Dean Winchester is my favourite person."   
"Why on earth would I say that?" Dean started pouring the milk onto Cas's chest to make his point.   
"Stop! Okay, Dean Winchester is my favourite person." They were both laughing so hard it was difficult to speak.   
"Now say: Dean Winchester should be the king of the world."  
"This is ridiculous." Dean then started pouring the flour all over Cas's body. "Dean Winchester should be the king of the world."   
"Good. Now say: I love Dean Winchester with all my heart." Cas stopped laughing. He took a deep breath and stared into Dean's bright green eyes.   
"I love Dean Winchester with all my heart."   
"Alright." Dean said quietly. He looked down at Castiel and smiled. "I guess I love you too. Sorta, not really at all actually. Only kind of." Dean's voice trailed off. Before he knew what he was doing he grabbed Cas by his tee shirt and lifted his head up close. Dean then placed his filthy hand on Cas's face and used his thumb to wipe the milk-flour mixture off of his pink lips. To the hunter's his surprise it was Castiel who wrapped his arm around Dean's neck and kissed him. The kiss was hard and playful but loving at the same time. It was just as Dean pulled Cas's shirt off that Sam walked in.  
"Wha- Oh my god. I'm so sorry." Sam had covered his eyes with one hand and was using the other to feel his way around the kitchen. "I was just looking for the- You know what? I don't need it. It's cool. Im just going to go. Have fun. Or don't. You know, whatever." he knocked into the door face first on his way out. "I'm okay!"  
Cas looked at Dean with concern but Dean just laughed. "My brother is an idiot." Dean whispered grabbing Cas.   
"Dean, shouldn't you go talk to him?"  
"Later." Dean replied. "Right now, I'm with you."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!! Sorry for any errors, I did this really quick. Anyway, merry christmas!!


End file.
